Un cambio de sentimientos
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Haruko se entera sobre el accidente de Rukawa, peor por causa de otro accidente ella descubre su verdadero amor.


Cambio de sentimientos

Cambio de sentimientos.

Por:Sora Kinomoto 

-Ya llegue!.-grité. No tuve respuesta a mi saludo. Hací que me imagine que mi hermano no había llegado. Estaba dispuesta a hacer mi tarea. –125 al cuadro es...-y entonces recorde a –Rukawa "Rukawa", pensé. No podía dejar de pensar en él, sus ojos, sus sonrisas. Entonces cerré mis ojos y empezé a imaginarme que yo y Rukawa estabamos en un baile y entonces –HARUKO, LLEGUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- si, mi hermano me había cortado el sueño. Por una parte estaba enojada, pero por otra contenta.

-HERMANO, YA LLEGASTE.- dije llendo disparada como un rayo a donde se encontraba mi hermano.

-Si Haruko.- dijo, no muy contento. Mi sonrisa se borro, me puse a pensar que tal vez habían perdido el partido.-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte con preocupación en mi voz.-¿Perdieron el encuentro?-dije algo más preocupada.

-No, el partido salió 46 a 28.- me dijo sin cambiar ni por un instante su cara de tristeza.

-Y, ¿entonces?-

-Fue un accidente.- "¿Un axcidente?, de que está hablando" me pregunte sin imaginarme de lo que estaba realmente hablando mi hermano.

-¿Qué fue un accidente?- le pregunto. Su cara se fue agachando aún más, como si quisiera llorar.

-Rukawa, tuvo un accidente. En estos momentos está en el hospital.- me dijo con un hilo de voz. Yo estaba shoqueada. No podía reaccionar. "Rukawa"-Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, RUKAWA.-grite en la ultima y salí corriendo.

No sabía realmente donde quería llegar solo quería alejarme de todo, alejarme de todos. Solo quería pensar sobre Rukawa.

No sabía porque razón cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre me sonrojaba. Pero esta vez quería ponerme a llorar, aún no sabía que era lo que pasaba con Rukawa, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

Seguía corriendo, entonces me di cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

-Disculpame.-dije sin siquiera levantar mi vista. Cuando me disponía a seguir corriendo a quien sabe donde, sentí que alguien había tomado mi brazo derecho.

-¿Qué sucede Haruko?- me pregunto, yo reconocí su voz al instante.

-Na...nada.-mentí, pero el no me dejaba de sostener el brazo 

-¡Vamos!, ¿acaso no confías en mí?-

-Por supuesto que confío en ti Shogeimito (espero que se escriba así)-respondí, pero luego de decir esto no aguante más y me largue a llorar. No podía sostener más este dolor. Me sentía mal, muy mal. El me sostuvo entre sus brazos y dejo que llorara entre sus hombros. Me sentía muy segura ahí. Me desahogue entre sus brazos. Era tan cómodo, tan seguro. No quería salir de ahí.

Derrepente sentí que mis lágrimas dejaron de fluir. Me sentía más segura. Al separarme me encontre con sus ojos.

-Ahora me contaras lo que te sucede.-me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa. No se porque era diferente de lo que me sentía antes.

-Cuando llegue...- y le conté todo lo que había sucedido. Nunca me había sentido tan tranquila.-Y eso fue lo que sucedió.-terminé.

-No te pongas mal, el debe estar bien, todavía no me encontre con Hanamichi, pero cuando lo haga te contare.- me dijo mirandome dulcemente.

-Shogeimito yo______- fui cortada por sus labios al principio no podía reaccionar. Luego me límite a cerrar mis ojos y corresponderle el beso. Me encontre con sus suaves y dulces labios. Era una sensación extraña e inexplicable. Solo sabía que no quería separarme. Luego sentí que sus brazos hiban sujetando lentamente mi cintura. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su nuca. El beso parecía ser eterno. Derrepentenos fuímos alejando de apoco, pero lo suficiente como para poder vernos a los ojos. Nos quedamos observandonos un largo rato el uno al otro.

Estaba embobada por sus hermosos ojos. No podía creer lo que hace unos momentos había pasado.

-Lo siento, yo...yo no quería hacerlo.- dijo soltando mi cintura y saliendo corriendo. Yo estaba shokeada, realmente no podía reaccionar. Pero seguí caminando. Solo pensaba en Shogeimito, en sus ojos, en sus labios. Sabía que jamas podría olvidar sus labios. Derrepente recuerdo a Rukawa, lo había olvidado absolutamente. El hizo que yo lo olvidara.

Despues de tanto caminar levanté mi mirada y me encontre con mi casa. Decidí que después de tanto caminar podía regresar a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta. Presentí que mi hermano me estaba hablando, pero estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no le respondí.

Entré a mi casa y me desplomé en mi cama. Me puse a pensar, como lo estuve haciendo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero esta vez seguía pensando en él. Mis pensamientos hacía Rukawa habían cambiado. Después de meditar un largo rato me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Rukawa era solo una obseción, que el dueño de mi corazón ahora era él.

-Todo lo que comprendí gracias a un beso.- suspiré. Escucho que la puerta se abre.

-Haruko, hace un buen rato que te estoy llamando, ¿dónde estuviste metida todo el día?- me pregunto.

-Por ahí hermano, por ahí.-

**__**

FIN______________

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!J

Soy Sora Kinomoto, este es el primer fanfic de Slam Dunk que realizo, ¿qué les pareció?

Espero que les halla gustado, lo mismo que a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Si se estan preguntando ¿quién es Shogeimito? Que vuelvo a repetir no se si está bien escrito, es el alto morocho flaco que siempre está con el rubio ese, es del ejercito de Sakuragi. Desde que lo ví me pareció HERMOSO, y Haruko de por sí es mi personaje favorito.

Me gustaría que me dijieran qué parejas les gusta, eso si Haruko tiene que estar en esas, pueden ser yaoi, yuri o algunas otras. Para realizar esta encuesta escribanme a [skanime@uol.com.ar][1] o [][2]skanime@latinmail.com

Diganme hací pronto realizo de otra pareja.

Gracias por leer mi historia y mis mensajes.

Besos.

Sora Kinomoto.

lñlpopooop

__

   [1]: mailto:skanime@uol.com.ar
   [2]: mailto:skanime@latinmail.com



End file.
